


Stony At Hogwarts

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-03-01 03:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Tony Stark, first year student at hogwarts, boards the trains and everything changes, he’s a pure blood, and he met 3 new friends in that very carriage. How will things works out for him?Heyyy so everyone wanted a Harry Potter theme Stony, here’s chapter one. Sorry for the floppy edits, i hope the story is nice ❤For anyone who had watched or read Harry Potter, my story is basely on the Marauders, with Tony being Sirius, Steve being Remus, Sam being James and Bucky being Peter, but slight twists here and there. Do enjoy ❤





	1. Chapter 1

Tony walks in the Hogwarts express, feeling tall and confident. He was a Stark anyway, he was a pure blood, and he was only 11 years old. He pushes his black hair back, and slides open a carriage door. Inside was 2 other kids, one was dark chocolate and another was pale fair skinned, he clears his throat, and stepped in.

 

“Hi, I’m Stark, Tony Stark. May I join both of you?” Tony greets them, as he stood there with his hands behind his back, bowing slightly.

 

“Hey, sure thing, you can join us. I’m Sam Wilson. And here’s James Barnes.” Sam, the darker skinned guy introduce himself, as he got up from his seat, even introducing the other pale skin kid. Tony nods and smiles at them; he then took a seat next to Sam.

 

As the train starts to move, a smaller guy had entered their compartment, smiling so awkwardly at them, with a book bigger than his head, under one arm, with his robes in the other. Sam got up and let him to his seat.

 

“Hey I’m Sam Wilson, and here is James Barnes” Sam introduced himself.

 

“And I’m Stark, Tony Stark. “Tony greets him, holding his hands out for a shake, Tony smiles at him.

 

“I’m Steve Rogers. Nice to meet all of you.” Steve greets them, accepting Tony’s handshake.

 

The train ride was filled with small talks, like how excited they were for school, especially Sam, Tony realise Steve was a very quiet person, he would nod and smile, answer when needed. And that really intrigues Tony, that small boy had the most beautiful smile Tony had ever seen, and Steve had scars on his arms and face, but yet he still looks beautiful, James or rather be called Bucky, he loves to laughs at whatever Sam said, and he was into pranks too. It will be a great first year for Tony Stark.

 

As they attend the first-year ceremony, and get sorted. Tony couldn’t stop grinning, he was happy, because the friends he made in the train cabin, was in the same house as him, Gryffindor. They chatted and laughed over dinner, with the seniors, Tony realise that Steve was skinny but yet he could eat a lot, Bucky too. Sam would fill Bucky plate and Bucky would grin up to him. Tony smiles at his new found friends, may everything go smoothly in their first year.

 

6 months through they had gotten closer than ever, Tony, Sam, Bucky, Steve are now sharing a room. Their days are either filled with eating or pranks war. Tony also had realised that Steve would be very moody when a full moon is nearing. And he would be in the hospital wing the very next day, new scars tend to appear, whenever Tony asked what happened, Steve would always reply, he had a fall somewhere, and Tony actually believes it. There we nights, Tony found himself seeking comfort with Steve, whenever he had nightmares.

 

The first night that Tony had nightmares, he woke up sweating, and he sat up on his bed, Steve’s bed was across of his, and Steve was still wide awake, reading his Defence of The Dark Arts, Steve had looked up while reading, and worry covered his face, Steve had got out of bed, and stood next to Tony’s and reassured him, rubbing his back, wiping his sweaty temples, he even got onto Tony’s bed and held him close, Steve was much smaller than him, but yet he was the bigger spoon. Since then, that’s how Steve comforts Tony.

 

After their first year ended, and Summer begin. All 4 of them said their goodbyes at platform 9 3/4, each of them promised to write to one another, Tony had picked up his trunk and waited at King Cross station, he was reading his comic, while seated on his trunk, awaiting for Jarvis to pick him up, Steve too had joined him on his trunk, smiling at him.

 

“Hey Stevie, please do write to me, I barely have any friends outside.” Tony said, as he looks at Steve.

 

“Tones, you’re my best friend, I will definitely write to you, I just hope to get a reply though.” Steve replies as he nudges Tony.

Tony smiles at him, pulling him into a hug and knuckles his head. They laughed their hearts out, until Jarvis came and greets them. Jarvis taking Tony’s things and bringing it to his car. Tony waves his goodbyes and hugs Steve one last time, before heading back to the hell hole he calls home.

 

Summer was great, Tony had received so many letters from his friends, how Bucky and Sam had hanged out in the city, how Steve had bought a few more books, Tony was busy with his muggle things, he was fixing an old motorcycle his late grandfather had left him, he filled his nights crying to sleep, as his dad insulted him, his mother not being by his side, he wrote all the happy things he did during summer, until one day while he was working in his garage, fixing the motorcycle, a car had stopped in front of his house, and Steve had stepped out. Tony looks at him confused, until Steve walks up to him, and pulled him into a hug.

 

“Stop lying to me, Anthony Edward Stark! I know you’re hurting.” Steve had said to him, Tony sighs into the hug.

 

“I’m sorry Stevie, I really am. But this is my family, I have to handle my own problems alone.” Tony replied, as he pulls away from Steve.

 

“But you’re my best friend, how could you suffer all of this alone? I’m here for you always. Same as Sam and Bucky.” Steve replied, looking at Tony. Tony sighs, as he tries to push Steve away.

 

“Go home Steve, please. I don’t want my parents to see you here, or they might transfer me to another school.” Tony said.

 

“Is it because I’m not a pure blood like you? Is it because I’m a half blood?” Steve whines as he watched Tony walks away.

 

Knowing his parents was right behind that close door, Tony turns and looks at Steve, hoping Steve could see that Tony didn’t mean to say it, he tried as hard as he could with occlumency, but he knows Steve couldn’t see it. “Yes, because I’m a pure blood, and you’re way below me. So please go home and not taint my pure blood grounds.” Tony said, before going in and closing the damn door shut. He runs up to his room, and slumps down against the door. He pulls his legs closer to him and cries, he cried like he never cried before. He had lost a friend. He had lost his Steve. With that, he had fallen asleep while crying.

 

Tony woke up to scratching at the window, got up and stretched his sore muscles. He opens the windows and let the poor owl in, it was the Rogers owls, more specific it was Steve’s, it was Eddy, Steve named his owl after Tony’s middle name. It had a letter tied to its talons. Tony sighs and unties it, he gave the owl a treat and send it back home, he would send his own owl, Grant for the reply, he too had named his owl after Steve’s middle name. He opens the letter, he reads the beautiful handwriting, he wipes the tears that escaped.

 

“Dearest Tony,

 

I was hurt that you said it was because of my blood that’s why we couldn’t be friends, by merlin’s beard I was heartbroken, but when I walked away, Jarvis had stopped me, and he told me everything, instead of being hurt by you, I should have understand you even more, you had went through so much, just because you’re a Stark. I ‘m sorry for that. I still want to be friends with you, Tony. Please give us another chance, even if we can’t be friends right now, I hope to still be you befriend back in school. I miss you Tony, I miss you, I miss us. Please give us another chance. I love you, my best friend.

 

Yours truly,

 

Steve Rogers.”

 

Tony sighs as he hides the letter, he couldn’t risk his parents finding out this letter. He tucks it under his pillows. And went to bed. He shall reply Steve tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already their 4th  year, Tony walks in the familiar carriage, he breathes in the calming scent that he had missed, Tony sighs as he opens the door, his friends were still seated the same way they started, Bucky and Sam across each other, Bucky laughing at whatever Sam was saying, he could see the sparkles in Bucky’s eyes, as Sam talks about his adventure with his parents in Asia, Bucky’s eyes turns into slits when Sam’s told him about the dragons he saw while on his trip, the boy was clutching his stomach badly, throwing his head back, laughing at everything. Tony shakes his head and smiles at them, he missed his friends, but he missed Steve the most, and they hadn’t written much.

Just then a tall boy had entered their carriage, which Sam nearly chased away, until Tony had locked eyes with him, it was Steve. His Steve. The blue eyes, the messy brown locks. But he has grown like double of it.

 

“Steve?” Tony had asked, as he stepped forward, looking at the boy that used to be so tiny and skinny.

“Yeah? You alright Tony?” Steve asked as he nudges Tony, who still looked shocked.

“What happen to you, dude?” Bucky had asked as he pulls Steve to sit next to him.

“Uhm, Puberty I guess?” Steve replies, as he shrugs his shoulders.

“Well hunny, puberty doesn’t just work within like summer break, Tony didn’t grow much even we both are like on the Quidditch team. And you literally spend your days reading books.” Sam said, looking at Tony and Steve.

“Anthony! Wipe your drool, you’re literally flooding the whole cabin right here.” Natasha nudges him as she walks into the carriage. Yes, Natasha was one of the new additional members in their group. She was the brains for the pranks.

Tony just closes his mouth and went back to sit next to Sam, where Natasha sat next to Steve. Her hands were wandering around his arms, touching and squeezing, and Tony swears to merlin, that he could have hexed her just like that.

Yes, Tony had dated half of the school populations for the past 3 years, he had kissed most boys and girls, and he had been caught making out in hidden closets around school way too many times. But yet this boy has his heart stolen by no other than Steve Rogers. They were always together, you could find Tony laying on Steve’s laps while they study in the common room, or be seen sharing their lunches together by the great lake. When Tony was accepted on the Quidditch team, Steve was always there to cheer for him, Steve would be there after every practice, with clean new robes for Tony. They could be seen in the library studying together, more like Steve studying with Natasha, while Tony took a nap on the table. As Tony watches Natasha flirts with Steve, he gritted his teeth, and nearly drags her away. Sam nudges him.

 

“Be careful home boy, you don’t want him to know of your stupid crush right.” Sam had reminded him. Yes, Tony was afraid to tell his best friend that he has a huge crush on him, didn’t want to risk his friendship, as he nearly ruined it in year 1, when Steve came to confront him. They did work out their friendship when they went back to 2nd year, at its ruined Tony, how sad Steve was. And it broke him even more how he distanced himself from the gang, as he believes that Sam and Bucky were Tony first friend, instead of his. Tony shakes his head and smiles at Sam. “I’ll be okay, Sammy. How are things with you and the living vampire?” Tony asked him. Sam smiles at him, giving that knowing smiles, where things are going well.

 

Tony had first called Bucky the living vampire, as the kid sleeps like a dead log in the morning, while awake like a bat at night, and he was pale, Tony swears this kid could shine under the sun. and Tony knew about Sam’s feelings for Bucky was mutual, both boys liked each other but it was hard for them to go on dates, as Bucky’s parents had arranged a bride for him from another school, wanting to continue the pure blood tradition, and Sam could only like Bucky from afar. He too didn’t want to risk this friendship. But Tony had an idea, since it was their 4th year, and he was tired of the crushes people had on him, it’s time to make a move, by just looking at Natasha flirting with his man, how many more students gonna start hitting on him now. Tony sighs, as he lays his head on the window and watched the skies, not realising when he sighs, it caught Steve’s attention, which caused Steve to get worried, as he watched Tony.

 

As they were done with dinner, everyone gathers in the common room, Tony had to meet Professor Dumbledore right after dinner due to some of his family issues, as he walked into the common room, he saw Steve was seated on the couch, with girls around him, from first years to seventh year. Tony sighs and roll his eyes, last year he was in that couch with those attention. Tony drags his tired self, up the stairs and to his room, he could hear Steve calling for him, Tony just ignores it and goes to his room, he kicks off his shoes and falls flats on the bed, he grabs his wands and cast the silencing spell and closes his curtains, he wanted to be alone right now. That goes on for the next 2 months, Tony keeps ignoring and avoiding Steve, they only made conversation about school and nothing else, the closer Tony was to Steve, the harder it was to hide his little crush.

 

Sam was done with Tony mopping around the room whenever he saw Steve was some other girls, he got tired of Tony whining around, Sam grabs his stash of fire whiskey, he heads down to the common room, it’s time for some truth to be laid out.

“Alright, 4th years and above only can join us tonight, as we gonna have some drunk nights confession, gather up everyone.” Sam said as he stood in the middle of the common room, since most students are tired of studying, they pushed the furniture around and clear the space, most 4th and 5th year joined the circle, Tony who had just finished his detention, joined them too, but he went up to change, when he bumps into Steve who was leaving the room, he smiled and pushed pass him, he showered quickly and got changed into comfortable clothes. As he reached the common room, they already started the game, he sat across from Sam, he took his shot of Truth serum fire whiskey, he lets it burns his throat, the game was truth and dare, and for each dare that is forfeited, they have to strip of one article of clothing. There were a few 6th and 7th year that joins them too.

 

The starting questions were simple, like have you ever pranked a teacher or kissed another sex, it was basic things, the dares were hilarious, some were to kiss their crush, some were to write a letter to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore. Some were to change their hair colour or even worst 7 minutes in heaven. Tony was downing the fire whiskey like water, laughing over when the other kids had to do their dare, he was barely sober when the bottle spins and stops at Steve.

“So, Stevie, my brother, my best friend, my hero. Truth or dare hunny?” a drunk Bucky had asked as he winks at Steve.

“I think truth to play safe.” Steve replies as he looks at Bucky.

“Where’s the fun in that? Alright bro, who’s your crush. I wanna know so badly.” Bucky asked, as he tries to sit up but instead, he slumps next to Sam.

“Okay that’s private, I take dare instead.” Steve replies him, looking nervous.

“How about, I dare you to kiss your crush, right now.” Bucky teases him. Which Steve turns bright red. Tony’s heart was in his throat, he was nervous, who was Steve’s crush?

“Alright alright.” Steve said, as he got up and walks towards Tony, Tony was sitting in between a few beautiful girls. Tony sighs and looks away; he doesn’t want to get his feelings hurt anyways.

“Natasha?” Steve had said, while looking at her, he wasn’t even tipsy.

“Yes Stevie?” Natasha flips her hair and starts flirting with him.

“Uhm, could you please move aside.” Steve asked, and when she moves, He sat down and turns to Tony.

“Hey Tony, do you mind?” Steve asked, Tony looks at him, he was tipsy but not drunk, he smiles and just shook his head. With that Steve cups Tony’s face and pressed his lips against Tony’s, moving slightly, only for Tony to kiss him back, Steve teases Tony’s lips, by biting it a little, and when Tony moans into the kiss, Steve slides his tongue in, his hand were still cupping Tony’s face when he pulls away, clearly breathless, he rest his forehead against Tony’s  and smiles.

“Do you want to go to the Yule dance with me?” Steve breathes out, Tony just nods and smiles at him. Sam and Bucky were cheering across them, Natasha was fuming next to him and Tony could hear half of the girls and guys hearts were breaking in that very room. Tony turns to a smiling Steve.

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to kiss your crush instead?” Tony asked him, which Steve grins and shook his head.

“Tony, it’s you.” Steve replies, clearly blushing at this moment. Tony looks at him confuse.

“Wait what, since when?” Tony asked.

“How about we wait till you get sober first, I don’t want to miss the details. You want to get to bed Tony? It’s pretty late, you have an afternoon game tomorrow though.” Steve replies him instead. And as if on cue, everyone decided to wrapped it up and go to bed. Tony just nods next to him, and Steve helps him up. Sam was trying to hard to help Bucky up but that dude was too heavy, which Steve decided to help. Tony just walks behind them.

As they finally got up to their room, Steve dumps Bucky on to Sam’s bed while Sam get change, Tony stood awkwardly over at Steve’s bed, as he waits for Steve to change to his usual sweater.

“Tony, get in bed, will you?” Steve had said, as he motions Tony to get in his bed.

“Well may I then?” Tony asked, as he fiddles with his fingers, Steve pulls his covers open, and he pulls Tony down, he then hugs Tony around the waist, and rest his head at the crook of Tony’s neck.

“You’re always welcome in my bed, Tones. And also, I missed this too much. No more sulking with me okay hunny.” Steve said, as he yawns and leans in closer to Tony.  Tony smiles as he finally can feel Steve’s warm body against his again. He yawns and smiles himself to sleep.

The next day, Tony woke up to a clinging Steve, Steve was bigger than him, and yet he clings onto Tony like a koala, Tony smiles at the sight, and kisses the top of Steve’s head. Yesterday was a blur but yet fresh on his mind, the taste of fire whiskey on Steve’s tongue, the softness of his plump lips, the roughness of his callus fingers on his cheeks. As Steve tightens his grips on Tony’s waist, leaning in closer towards Tony, Tony was always the one radiating heat and Steve was always the one stealing it.

“Hey koala, time to get up. I have a game to go to.” Tony said, as he lightly shakes Steve awake. Steve just shook his head and tightens his grips.

“Hey come on hunny, I have to get up.” Tony tried again, only for Steve to shake his heads again and pouts in his sleep.

“Okay we can cuddle later tonight, but please love.” Tony asked, as he squeezes Steve’s arm.

“Okay what do I have to do, to let myself out of your bed?” Tony asked, only for Steve to pout and lean upwards, which Tony just leans down and kisses him softly on the lips. Soft kisses turn to hungry ones, hands groping and roaming everywhere, entangled fingers in messy hair, next thing you know Steve was straddling Tony, leaving obvious bite marks on his neck, before they could go any further, Rhodey had came in and pulled the curtain away.

“As much as I love you both finding love, I need my best player, in the shower and on the field right now, it’s us against Slytherin.” Rhodey demanded, as he pulls Tony away from Steve. And went off to the next bed and pulls Sam away from Bucky.

“You both can cheer on your boyfriend on the field, but now they’re my team. Grab your fucking brooms now and uniform. On the field. 10 minutes.” Rhodey demanded.

Which Sam and Tony starts rushing and grabbing their equipment, before heading out, Tony ran to Steve bed and kisses an annoyed Steve, “a kiss for good luck “Tony said, as he smiles at Steve then ran off. When Sam runs back to his bed, to grab his head gear by his bedside, he ruffles up Bucky’s hear and kisses his forehead, “I’ll see you on the field, love.”. as both boys leaves the room, Bucky and Steve shouted their good luck.

 

Finally, on the field, more like high in the skies, the snitch has been released, and yet Tony couldn’t get it, it had been and hour and both teams were close at winning it, with Slytherin winning. As Sam continues to hit the quaffle into the hoops, the crowd continues to go wild. Until Bucky starts shouting.

“That’s my boyfriend guys! You go Sammy!” Bucky shouted from the crowd, as Sam scans the crowd, he could see a grinning Bucky next to Steve. Sam did his secret hand sign for Bucky, which was, 1 4 3, which means, I Love You. Which Bucky signs back.

 

Tony fly threw the sky, when he saw the snitch, leaning forward and stretching his arms out, when he heard Steve shout, “You can do it love!” which made Tony falls off his broom and falls to the ground, injuring his arm in the process. But he blacks out the moment he hits the ground.

 

Tony woke up in the hospital wing, with a headache and a broken arm, Steve was seating on his bed, clearly guilty of something. “Hey” Tony greets him, as he tries to sit up.

“I’m sorry, it was because of me, we lost.” Steve sighs.

“Hey, we might have lost, but I’m still winning in life aren’t I.” Tony replies him, as he tries to cups Steve face, only for him to pull away.

“It’s my fault, we could have won.” Steve sighs, as he rests his hands on top of Tony’s.

“I might have lost the cup, but I won a boyfriend, aren’t I?” Tony tease, as he grabs Steve’s hands and kisses it. Steve blushes and smiles at him. They entangle their fingers and Tony pulls Steve into bed. “Didn’t I promise for us to continue to cuddle.” Tony whispers and kisses Steve’s temples. Earning a giggling Steve.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

End of 4th year, Tony walks into the usual cabin, he smiles as he saw his friends together in that very cabin. He stood by the door, watching as Sam and Bucky teasing each other, with Bucky laying on Sam's lap, Sam strocking his hair, while Bucky was reading his book. Tony sighs, as continue to watch them. 2 strong arms suddenly embrace him around his waist, Tony turns just in time for Steve to place a soft kiss on his cheeks. Tony smiles as he turns to hug Steve, resting his head on his chest, smelling his comforting scent. Tony was gonna miss Steve so much.

Both walked into the cabin, holding hands and sat across of their friends. Tony smiles as he lays on Steves shoulders, who would have guess, they're ending their 4th year as a couple, Steve interlaced their fingers, kissing his hands lightly, Steve reassures him that everything will turn out well for them. Tony was nervous to get back home, deep down in his guts, he knows how much his parents would kill him, if they found out he was gay, what worst is the fact that he's with Steve Rogers, a half blood. Tony sighs, as he leans in closer to Steve.

As they said their goodbyes, Tony grabss his trunk and waits outside, where Steve joins him. Tony fidgets with his fingers, running his hands into his messy black hair.

“ Tony stop, please. Everything will turn out well.” Steve reassures him.

“I'm just worried Babe, what if my parents can't accept the fact that i'm gay, or worst, throw me out?” Tony sighs as he looks at Steve.

“ They're your parents, my dear. They wouldn't do that to you. You are their only son, they wouldn't do that to you.” Steve comforts him, squeezing his shoulders lightly.

  
Tony just sighs, Jarvis came and greet him, he helped to carry his trunk to their car. Tony hugs Steve goodbye, promising to write to him. Tony gets into the car and sighs. Jarvis tries to cheer him up, but the nervous feeling in his stomach hits him, the car ride back was so quiet, that Tony just sat there, watching the afternoon sky. As he reached home, he went up to his room with his trunk, and took a shower, then went down for dinner.

“Welcome home son.” Maria Stark greets him, pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheeks.

“ Hey mother, how are you?” Tony hugs her back, staying a little while longer.

“ I've been good, i missed you, and you haven't been writing much. How are you and Steve, my dear?” Maria asked as she ushers him to his seat.

“ I'm sorry for not writing much, I really miss you, and me and Steve are well, thanks for asking mother.” Tony replies her, as he sat down, she then sits across of him. Jarvis starts serving their dinner. Only for a drunk Howard to walk in and sits at the head of the table.

“ Well the gay kid finally decides to come home. Jarvis, i'm having my dinner in the studies instead. I can't share a table with a faggot like him.” Howard spat as he looks at Tony.

Tony just concentrate on his food, he swallows it hard, he watched as his father walks out of the dining room, he watched as his mother wipes her tears away. He sighs and just finish his dinner, then went back to his room.

The whole week has been hell for him, there were days when he was in the living room, doing his things, his father would jab at him, annoying him and testing his patience, there were days he was in his garage, and his father would walk in and destroy whatever he was making. Tony had enough. He had prepared his trunk if he needed to run away, he had shrinked it and hide it in his bag pack. He was down for dinner when his parents had friends over, the Potts were there. Tony and Pepper were friends in school anyways.

Tony had walked down, wearing one of his tanktops and skinny jeans, he walks into the dining area, only to be greeted by a drunk Howard, Tony went to greet the Potts, hugging Pepper, and then went off to take a seat. He ate dinner in silence, only nodding once in awhile when asked, just as he was about to finish dinner and run back up, Howard talked about arranging a marriage within the two family, and that triggered Tony.

Tony stood up, he looks at Howard, he throws the napkin on the table, and he just walked away, only for his mum to pull his arms. Her eyes were begging for him to stay. He pushes her hands away lightly. He reassures her with a smile.

“ Let him go Maria, he's no son of mine, he's a total disappointment.” Howard said as he sips his whiskey.

“ Well lucky you! You're not my father anyways” Tony spat as he walks out of the dining room. He ran up to his room, he grabs his leather jacket, he puts on his military boots, he grabs his helmet, he then let's go of his owl, whispering an addresss and stormed back down.

“ Anthony, if you ever stepped out that door, you're no longer our son. You hear me!” Howard said as he stood at the stairs landing.

“ Anthony, honey, please don't leave me. Please stay.” Maria begs as she stood next to him, holding onto his arms. He turns to her, he smiles, and wipes her tears, kisses her temples.

“ Please take care of yourseld mother, i will write. I promise. I love you.” Tony whispered, as he pushes her arm away lightly, he then walks out of this home, and off he went to the garrage, and starts his motorcycle. He had only one place to go for now. As he rode through the cold night, wiping the tears that had escaped, he tightens his jacket.

He parks his motorcycle, and walks up the walkway, he looks up at the small house infront of him, he wipes his tears with the back of his hands. He sniffles abit, the walkway was suddenly lit up and the front door opens, it was 2 am when Tony got there, but there where Sam stood, with his arms wide open. Sam pulls a sobbing Tony into his arm, rubbing his back.

“ Hush now Tony, let's get you warm first, we will talk later.” Sam reassures him.

“ I'm sorry to trouble you Sammy, i'm just really needed someone right now, and all i can think of is you, i don't want to trouble Bucky at all. And with Steve, since the full moon is coming, and you know how things are with him right?” Tony sobs into his embrace.

“I'm here for you Tony, as always. I have sent Grant to the Rogers for now. I had to inform Steve that you'll be here with me.” Sam reassures him, as he pulls Tony into the house, and let him sit on the sofa, Tony just nods his head, and smiles to Sam.

Sam rest his arms around Tony, squeezing his arms lightly. Reassuring him. Tony was still sobbing as he held onto Sam. Soon both boys falls asleep on the sofa, in each other embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke up the next day, wiht a heavy sigh, he drags himself to the bathroom, he wash his face and brush his teeth. He changed into some tank top and sweatpants. It has been 2 weeks since Tony was over at the Wilson Manor, Sam's parents has been taking care of him, Sam sister too was glad Tony was over here. Tony had went down to have breakfast, as he skips down the last step, the dorr bell rang, Tony skips to the door, and opens it, his smiles grows wider, as Bucky and Steve was at the front door.

 

Tony throws himself into Steve's arms, hugging him tight, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck, nuzzling into his neck, kissing his cheeks. Steve wraps his arms around Tony's hips, kissing his cheeks.

 

“ I miss you, my love!” Tony whines, as he cups Steve's face, covering his face with kisses.

 

“ I miss you too, hunny.” Steve said, as he held Tony closer.

 

“ Hey guys, i'm still here.” Bucky whines, next to them.

 

“ Is it just me, or my boyfriend is here!” Sam said, as he runs down the steps, hugging Bucky, nuzzling into his neck, which made Bucky nearly fall back, Steve helped them to stabilize themselves.

 

“ Alright enough boys, you might choke your partners, i'm not going to answer to anyone parents if their kid died at our manor.” Sam's mother chuckles, as she stood by the staircase.

 

 

“ Come on Mum! I haven't met Bucky for a month now!” Sam sighs, as he lazliy intertwine thier fingers together, Bucky smiles up to him.

 

“ Yeah and you been whining about it over the whole month. Alright you boys leaves your bag by the stairs, our house elf will help with it. Go ahead and have breakfast.” His mother said, as she motions them to the dining room.

 

As all of them settles in the dining room, with Steve sitting next to Tony, while across of them is Sam and Bucky, with Sam's parents at the head of the table with Sam's sister. They had a hearty breakfast, laughing and joking around with each other, as they talked about their summer break.

 

After breakfast, the boys had went up to their rooms, Tony was sharing with Steve, while Sam was with Bucky, they got changed into their swimming shorts, and off they went to Sam's backyard, for a swim. All four boys enjoying the summer heat, playing in the pool. As they got tired, Tony was sitting on the edge, as Steve was resting in between his legs, Tony rest his chin on top of Steve's head. They watched as Bucky and Sam teased each other in the pool.

 

“ Tony, why didn't you tell me about your parents chasing you away?” Steve asked, as he looks up to Tony

 

“ I didn't want you to worry, baby. Plus it was near the full moon, i don't think it would be nice to trouble you during your transistion period.” Tony replies him.

 

“ I'm your boyfriend, babe. Yes it's hard that i'm all moody during that period, i can't help it that i'm a werewolf, but i want to be there for my boyfriend.” Steve said, as he squeezes Tony's lap.

 

“ Aren't you a cute werewolf then. I'll be alright. Plus Sam is here to take care of me. So don't worry my love.” Tony reasssures him, squeezing his shoulders, kissing the back of Steve's head, Steve just leans in to the touch. Tony wraps his arms around his shoulder.

 

They then had lunch together, before deciding to fly around the manor, a quick game of fetch. And then they went in for dinner. Where Sam's mother made them a special dinner. After dinner, the boys had went to the living room, they settle in front of the tv, with Tony in Steve's arms, in the love seat, while Sam held Bucky around his legs, cuddling up with him, as they watched a movie. This was what they did over the week, lazing around the manor, doing things what boys would do.

 

The morning that both boys had to leave, Tony didn't want to get out of bed at all, he clings onto Steve. Not letting him leave, same goes to Sam, making Bucky stays in his arm the whole morning, until Sam's mother came knocking at their doors, asking them to join them for breakfast. As Steve drags Tony down for breakfast, Tony stops at the staircase, they his mum stood, looking sick and tired. Tony rans down, he pulls his mum into a long hug.

 

“ Mother, what are you doing here?” Tony asked.

 

“ Hello my son, Mrs Wilson asked me to come, as school is starting for you, i've brought your books along too. And i missed you. How have you been son?” His mother said, cupping his face.

 

“ I've been good , mother. Thank you for bringing my things for me. How have you been?” Tony asked, as he smiles to her.

 

“ I'm missing you so much, my dear son. I wish i could talk to your father about it. You don't deserve to be treated this way.” His mother said, as she rubs his back, and kisses his cheeks. Steve just stood behind of them, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“ You must be Steven, my son's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you, my dear.” His mother, said, as she pulls away from Tony, and walks to Steve, opening up her arms for a hug, which Steve took, and hugged her,

 

“ It's nice to meet you too Mrs Stark,” He greets her, as they pull away.

 

“ Please just call me mother, like how Tony does. You're really a sweetheart, i know Tony had made the right choice to love you, please Steven, take care of my dear Son, he might be a handful, but honestly he have a good heart. Please love my son with everything you got.” His mother said, squeezing his hands. Steve smiles and nods at him.

 

“ I promise to love your son, with my whole soul, even if i have to. As long as he promise to do the same.” Steve reassures her as he looks at her then at Tony, Tony smiles at them, and walks up to them. Pulling them into a hug.

 

As they settles for breakfast, making small talks with each other, Tony's mother had to go home, As Tony hugs her, kisses her cheeks, “ take care of yourself, my son. I'll miss you, and i love you.” She whispered. Tony nods, and kisses her forehead. Steve hugs her goodbye too, before she left with Jarvis. How he hopes his fifth year would go smoothly.

 


	5. Last Chapter

It’s their 7th year, their final year. Tony and Steve had been together for that long, they continue to fall in love with each other every single day. Everyone was getting annoyed with all the sappiness, Tony would be on his broom playing quidditch and Steve would be in the crowd cheering for him.

“You go Stark!” Sam shouts in the crowd.

 

“You go baby!” Steve shouted as he stood up and cheered for his boyfriend.

 

“Hey what about me?” Bucky said as he flew right in front of them.

 

“Baby! I’m so proud of you!” Sam cheered as he leans forward. Bucky flew nearer and kissed his lips.

 

“I know you are baby.” Bucky said as he grins stupidly and flew to the

 

“What team!” Tony shouts from his position as the captain.

 

“Gryffindor! “ The team shouts.

 

“What team?” Tony shouts again.

 

“Gryffindor!” Everyone cheered.

 

The whistle blew and the game started. It was a tough fight with Slytherin, but well Gryffindor won, with Bucky catching the snitch and broke his arm in the process. They were in the medical wing where Bucky was resting.

 

“How you feeling babe?” Sam asked him.

 

“Dying really. It’s dance night.” Bucky groans as he sat up.

 

“Yo Bucks! You did great today.” Tony said as he sat by the bed.

 

“Yeah I broke my arm too and I have to ditch dance night.” Bucky groans.

 

“You know what, we can do that over here.” Steve said as he sat next to Sam.

 

“Steve, are you dumb? There’s no music you know.” Sam said as he jabs Steve’s side.

 

“We are wizards, you dumb ass. We can create music.” Tony said as he flicks his wands.

 

And that night, the boys waltz around the hospital wing, they laughed and danced, and enjoyed themselves. They held each other in their arms, stopping once in awhile to kiss each other. Sam had decided to stay with Bucky that night, as Steve and Tony sneak off to the astronomy building.

 

“Baby, we’re finally graduating huh?” Tony said as he sat by the ledge, enjoying the night view.

 

“Yeah we are.” Steve sighs as he sat across of Tony.

 

“The recruiters were here today you know. And guess what?” Tony said as he turns to Steve.

 

“What is it babe?” Steve asked him.

 

“Me and Bucky have been recruited in the Chudley Cannons and we have an official job once we graduated.” Tony grins up to him.

 

“That’s nice babe. I don’t really know what I want to do after school.” Steve sighs.

 

“You could help with the orphanage that your parents are working on.” Tony suggested. Steve just shrugs.

 

“Hey look at me baby, you can help build that up and you know Steve Rogers house for the unfortunate little wizards.” Tony suggested.

 

“That’s sounds nice, we could name it to Steve and Tony Rogers little home.” Steve said with a smile.

 

“Steve and Tony Rogers?” Tony asked as he tilts his head confuse.

 

“Yeah, Tony Rogers.” Steve said as he pulls out a ring from his pocket.

 

“Wait, what?” Tony gasped.

 

“Marry me Tony. So we could be happy together, forever. Build a family together, have our own little house with kids that run around it and annoys both of their dads.” Steve said as he got up and got on one of his knees.

 

“Fucking yes I will!” Tony said as he got up and throws himself into Steve’s arms, kissing his cheeks.

 

10 years down the road, Steve was busy in the kitchen, cooking dinner for them. Tony just got home. He dumps his broom by the door and his bags on the ground. He walks into the kitchen and kissed Steve hello, hugging him by his waist.

 

“What are you cooking, babe?” Tony asked him.

 

“Your favourite. Go ahead and get changed alright. Sam and Bucky are coming over.” Steve said as he kissed Tony’s cheeks.

 

“Sure thing.” Tony said as he walks up to his room.

 

As Tony got out of the shower, he could hear Sam hearty laughter from downstairs, he quickly dry his hair and changed into one of Steve’s sweaters. He heads down and was greeted by a boy, who hugs him lovingly by his waist.

 

“Hey there Harley.” Tony greets him, tossing his hair lightly.

 

“I miss you.” Harley said as he looks up to Tony.

 

“I missed you too, kid. How was summer with your uncles?” Tony asked him.

 

“Summer was great, but I missed my dads more. Also Uncle Bucky taught me how to fly on my broom.” Harley grins up to him as they walked to the dining room.

 

“Hey there Squirt!” Tony greets another kid who was with Sam.

 

“Uncle Tony!” The kid runs up to him.

 

“How was summer?” Tony asked him.

 

“It was fun, me and Harley went everywhere and anywhere.” The kid replies.

 

“Peter, come on give your uncle some space. He just got back from his training.” Bucky said as he walks out the kitchen holding a tray of food.

 

“Sure thing dad. Also Uncle Tony, are you going to play against dad soon?” Peter asked as he sat back next to Sam.

 

“Your Uncle Tony can never beat the Appleby Arrows.” Sam chuckles.

 

“Hey! We could beat them alright. Don’t underestimate us.” Tony warns him.

 

“Yeah. Dad can beat Uncle Bucky just like that. He’s the best seeker ever!” Harley said next to Tony.

 

“Calm down Rogers. Seat down now. Both of you.” Steve chuckles as he brings in the cups.

 

“Also remember the rule, no bantering at the dinning table.” Bucky teased them.

 

“Enough of Quidditch, when are you guys heading to Diagon alley?” Sam asked them as he helped to serve the food.

 

“Most probably this weekend. How bout the both of you?” Steve replies as he pours them a drink.

 

“Then we shall join the both of you. I heard from Professor McGonagall  that we have to get extra supplies.” Sam said as he sat down.

 

“Sure thing. It’s funny how nearly 20 years back, it was our first time getting our own school supplies. I still remember the first time we met.” Tony chuckles.

 

Just then the doorbell rang, Steve excused himself and walks to the door. He opens it and smiles, it was none other than his mother in law. She stood there with a smile on her face, he greets her and she pulls him into a hug.

 

“How are you Steven?” Maria greets him.

 

“I’ve been good. How are you mother?” Steve said as he took her coat with him.

 

“Happy to see you. Where’s Tony?” Maria asked, just then Tony appears behind him.

 

“Mother. What brings you here?” Tony greets her and hugs her.

 

“I’m just here to visit my grandson.” Maria chuckles.

 

“Grandma!” Harley said as he runs to her, hugging her waist.

 

“There’s my big boy. I know I’m a tad early. But happy birthday my love.” Maria said as she kissed his forehead.

 

“Thank you Grandma.” Harley said, as he looks up at her.

 

“Here, I got you something.” Maria said as she took out a small trunk.

 

“Engorgio.” Maria chants as points her wands to the small trunk.

 

“Wow! Thank you grandma!” Harley said as he crouch down and opens to trunk, it was filled with school supplies.

 

“Well, I guess we can save some money then.” Tony chuckles.

 

“Hey I only give the best for my grandson.” Maria chuckles, Peter was next to her, pulling her robe too.

 

“Grandma, can I have one too?” Peter asked her innocently.

 

“Peter. Come back here. It’s rude to ask from someone things.” Sam said as he waves Peter over.

 

“It’s okay Samuel. I knew it you all would be here. Here you go Peter. It’s also your birthday soon.” Maria said as she hands him a trunk and chants the spell.

 

Both Peter and Harley hugs her and smiles up to her. Maria looks at them lovingly, brushing their messy hair back.

 

“Thank you mother.” Steve said as he smiles at her.

 

“Don’t thank me boys, I missed my grandkids, they deserve something special anyways. It’s their first year soon to Hogwarts.” Maria said.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Stark.” Sam said as he walks up to her.

 

“Please call me Maria. Don’t make me remind myself over again. I have to go now.” Maria said as she smiles to them.

 

“We’ll see you soon, Mother.” Tony said as he hugs her goodbye.

 

“Sure thing, my dear. Take care. And I love you.” Maria said as she steps out and apparats herself home.


End file.
